lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Sly Guy Alliance
Sly Guy Alliance is an action-adventure fighting game developed and published by The Sly Guy featuring characters from various Sly Guy Studios properties. It will be released on Q4 2020 on the LMMCU streaming service. Premise After a mysterious entity, Vexx, and his massive chaotic army, set on a mission for multiverse domination, merges the Sly Guy universes, the many heroes of the Sly Guy worlds must form an alliance and explore their strangely collided and splintered new world to save their mind-controlled friends and stop Vexx from preventing their universes from further destruction. Gameplay Sly Guy Alliance is an open world environment game where players are tasked with exploring the worlds of various Sly Guy properties and third party franchises through download content. Players can play as many different characters from different Sly Guy franchise such as The GameTime Movie, Into the Ravenverse, Transform Animals Island, Lickerwick, and Survival Street and other third-party characters through downloadable content. Players can control and switch characters at will, each with their own special abilities and combo attacks based around their powers, attack ranges, and effects. All characters can perform basic actions such as running, climbing, and swimming while some have unique actions. Characters are unlocked by playing through the story and restoring them from Vexx's mind control or finding them throughout the open world and battling them. Players can acquire items and resources as well as armor and weapons as the User character when defeating enemies or searching in various worlds. Each world contains hidden secrets and areas. Players will be able to upgrade and unlock powers and abilities for each character through Cosmic Orbs. Players can use each character's weapons and abilities to attack and defend themselves from enemies and bosses. Characters can be suited in alternate outfits that can be unlocked through Cosmestian Stones. Players can also complete quests and challenges with different objectives given by characters and certain actions to win items and loot. Players can also partake in activates throughout the hub worlds such as solving puzzles and mini-games. Players can also fight other players online and improve their fighting rank on the online leaderboard and win rewards. Playable Characters So far, the game's roster will feature playable 50 characters from 24 franchises. The game will also feature guest characters from other franchises such as The Minecraft Arc, Cloud Man, Venture, INinjago: The Movie, 4Corners, Life D, Shogun, Sketchian Multiverse and Dapigin: The Series. To see a list of their abilities and attacks in the game, see these pages: Characters, Costumes, and Abilities. 4Corners * Mark Smith (DLC) Cloud Man * Cloud Man (DLC) Dapigin: The Series * Dapigin (DLC) Dark Shadow * Dark Shadow Game Masters * Arthur * Chase * Dredd * Kosmetta * Shannon * Tempo * Trip INinjago: The Movie * INinjago (DLC) Into the Ravenverse * Alice * Brady * Bucky * Jay * Raven * Sarah * Scar Lickerwick * Bearnard * Blizzy * Flare * Lickerwick * Max Missiletoe * Sir Garnutt * Sparks Life D * Derik (DLC) Monster Labs: Smash Hit * Ezan Nightfall * Zach Red Riot * Red Riot Shogun * Red Shogun (DLC) Sketchian Multiverse * AnthonyM (DLC) Sly Guy Alliance * User Sly Guy NEXT * ChibiTime Survival Street * Lukas * Winona The GameTime Movie * Abby * Fricksy Business * Officer Lawson * Professor Magnesium * RealGameTime * Spot * Violet The Minecraft Arc * Lara (DLC) The Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Arc * Priscilla Potts Transform Animals Island * Allison * Bandit * Blue * Crabby * Jenny * Porky * Tang Venture * Robert Jacob (DLC) Wild Cards * Ace * Athena * Charles * Spike Armor Weapons Enemies Bosses Items Hub World Dark Shadow World Game Masters World Into the Ravenverse World Lickerwick World Monster Labs: Smash Hit World Nightfall World Red Riot World Sly Guy NEXT World Survival Street World The GameTime Movie World The Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Arc World Transform Animals Island World Wild Cards World Cosmetian Multiverse The Minecraft Arc World * Overworld * The End * The Nether Cloud Man World Venture World * Alone House * Desert * Dlab Tribe * Hell * Morel Island * Mountains * Quagmire * Rainforest * Snow Woodlands * The Sea * Woods * Wyve INinjago: The Movie World 4Corners World * Burgers-A-Planty * Corner Apartments * Cornerville Mall * Cornerville Middle School * Cornerville Studios * The Park Life D World * Leefo Village * Temple of De Shogun World * City of Macedonia * Himalayas Planet Sketchia-23 * Penciltown * Mt. Earthclad * East Sketchima * Stratosville * Guardian's Sanctum Dapigin: The Series World DLC The game has a DLC Season Pass featuring guest characters from third-party properties. * DLC Story Pack: The Rising Leader (New Campaign) * DLC Pack #1: Blocky Encounter- (Lara (The Minecraft Arc) + The Minecraft Arc World) * DLC Pack #2: Take The Skies- (Cloud Man (Cloud Man) + Cloud Man World) * DLC Pack #3: A Grand Adventure- (Robert Jacob (Venture) + Venture World) * DLC Pack #4: Back Online- (iNinjago (INinjago: The Movie) + INinjago: The Movie World) * DLC Pack #5: Corner Mayhem- (Mark Smith (4Corners) + 4Corners World) * DLC Pack #6: Quest Awaiting- (Derik (Life D) + Life D World) * DLC Pack #7: Warriors Uprising- (Red Shogun (Shogun) + Shogun World) * DLC Pack #8: Onyx Takeover- (AnthonyM (Sketchian Multiverse) + Planet Sketchia-23) * DLC Pack #9: Scientific Discovery- (Dapigin (Dapigin: The Series) + Dapigin: The Series World) Trivia * Sly Guy Alliance will be the first Sly Guy video game to be a crossover with multiple Sly Guy properties. * Sly Guy Alliance will have compatibility with LMMCU amiibo. Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Dark Shadow Category:Into the Ravenverse Category:Lickerwick Category:Monster Labs: Smash Hit Category:Survival Street Category:The GameTime Movie Category:Transform Animals Island Category:Sly Guy Alliance Category:Fighting Category:Fighting Games Category:RealGameTime Category:Game Masters: A GameTime Movie Category:Wild Cards Category:The LMMCU (streaming service) Category:The Sly Guy Category:The Minecraft Arc Category:Nightfall Category:Cloud Man Category:Venture Category:INinjago: The Movie Category:4Corners Category:Life D Category:Shogun Category:Action Adventure Category:Action-Adventure Category:Sketchian Multiverse Category:Dapigin: The Series Category:Red Riot Category:Sly Guy NEXT Category:The Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Arc